Kids, They're Everywhere! (Get Used to 'em!)
by Sea Stone1
Summary: Obi baby-sits. Nuff said.


Kids, They're Everywhere! (Get Used to 'em!)

Summary: Obi baby-sits. Nuff said. 

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing these characters for playtime, and I will return them to their rightful owner, George Lucas, when I'm done.

"Hey mister get up!" "Shhh! Don't make him get up! I got an idea!" Whispering sounds followed._ Please just make them go away_, Obi-Wan thought pitifully. Suddenly he was covered by something warm and soft and the world darkened. More soft things were piled on top but Obi didn't have the strength to protest. It was actually quite comfortable. And quiet. "Is that enough?" "Yeah, I think so. Jump on the mountain!"_ No, please no_, Obi thought as tiny people started jumping all over the 'mountain', AKA Obi-Wan covered in blankets and pillows. How did he get into this Hothhole? Lets travel back in time, to, oh, this morning.

Obi-Wan stumbled into the kitchen for morning meal. Qui-Gon was on the com and didn't look too happy. "All right, I understand. I'm sorry I can't help. Yes, I'll call if I can find anyone. Thank you, goodbye." "What was that about?" Obi asked. "That was Shia's master. It seems that Shia can't watch the kids today, she isn't feeling well-" Obi snorted. "so now there is no one to watch over the younger students. I have a class to teach today or I would have done it." "I can do it." Obi-Wan volunteered. "You will?" Obi shrugged. "Why not? I don't have anything else to do and besides, I kind of like the younger students." Qui-Gon patted the boy on the shoulder. "You're a good boy, Obi. I'm sure Shia and her master will be thrilled. (NOTE: Notice Shia's master doesn't have a name? If you have a suggestion, or would like your character to be Shia's master, please e-mail me at [dawnh@gscyclone.com][1]. Thank you. PS: If you don't know who Shia is, read my other story, 'Obi, Qui, and Sad Puppy Eyes'.) Qui-Gon went to call Shia's master while Obi found something to eat. He wondered why his master was so surprised. How hard could it be? (Famous last words.)

Later that day, Obi-Wan entered the training center for younger students. Slowly, all the children stopped their activities and stared at him. "Kids, this is Obi-Wan." Shia's master said. "Hi Obi-Wan." The kids chorused. "He'll be watching over you today." "What happened to Shia?" asked a little curly headed boy. "Ooooh! Joda likes Shia!" another kid called. "Joda likes Shia, Joda likes Shia!" the rest started chanting. "I do not!" Joda said, the tips of his ears turning red. "That's enough kids. Be good for Obi-Wan. I'll see you later tonight." With that, Shia's master was gone. The kids stared at Obi. Before he could do anything, one of the oldest called; "Kid huddle!" and they all grouped together. 

*"Good, we finally got a newbie." One kid whispered. "Yeah, that Shia was strange." "At least

we got rid of her." "So what should we do?" "Wear him out. Make him think he's doing a 

good job, and then lower the big boom on him." The oldest said. The rest started to giggle 

and smile. "I feel kinda bad about doing this to them." A small girl said. "Yeah, but it's the 

only way we'll beat the students on the other side of the school. They're two sitters ahead of 

us!" "Okay, everyone know what the plan is?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, break!"*

Obi-Wan was starting to wonder if he should be hearing what the kids were saying. Then suddenly, they all broke out of their circle and approached him. The oldest nudged a small dark eyed girl forward. "Obi-Wan, can you take us swimming? Its such a hot day and were aposed to practice." Obi-Wan smiled at the child. "Sure, I don't see why not. Why don't you all go get your suits on." Cheers erupted from the group and they rushed in two different directions, the girls changing room and the boys changing room. Soon, they all came out, dressed in swimming suits and carrying floats and pool toys. "Okay, I want you all to pick a partner-" "Lets go swimming!" one of the older kids shouted. "Yeah!" the rest yelled, and ran past Obi towards the wading pool. Obi-Wan stood there, stunned, until her heard a splash and figured he ought to get out there. 

For a little while, everything went smoothly. The kids splashed in the water, Obi-Wan helped them learn new swimming strokes and everything was peaceful. Then the whether started to turn bad. "Uh-oh, it's starting to rain!" a small boy said. "And its gonna pour!" a wookie child shouted in slurred basic. Lightning streaked across the sky. "Okay kids, inside!" Once again, a sea of small people streamed past Obi-Wan. _This is good._ He thought as he followed the kids in. _They wore themselves out swimming, now they'll be too tired to do to much inside. They'll get changed, and I'll just read a book to them or something until they fall asleep._ This dripping wet group entered the children's play area. "Hey Obi, how are we suppose to get dry? The rain got our towels all wet!" a bothen child called out. Obi-Wan looked at the dripping children and the equally dripping towels. "Alright, I'll go get some more towels. You kids stay here and behave. Kenith, you're in charge." Obi-Wan left the room. "Nice line Davey." Kenith, the oldest, said. "Okay, little kids, you know what to do. They hid the finger paint on the bottom shelf of the closest under the med kit. Older kids, into your locker rooms. Lets go!" 

Obi-Wan came through, carrying a stack of towels- and stopped short. The walls were covered in paint up to about thee feet of the ground with a group of the smaller children as the painters. Obi briefly closed his eyes. "Alright kids, I think its time to put the paint away." He tried to take the kids fingers out of the paint jars. "No! Pitty now!" the small child exclaimed. "How about you make the flimsy pretty?" Obi said, handing the child a piece of flimsy. "Kay." But instead of painting the flimsy, she painted Obi-Wan's face. "Pitty, pitty. You pitty now." "Okay, thank you very much. KENITH!" Kenith walked into the room, trying to get water out of his ear. "Yeah?" he looked around the room. "Wow. That happened once before. The other sitter had a hard time trying to scrub it off." "But Kenith, why did it happen? You were supposed to be watching them." Obi said, trying to control his temper. "Nu-uh! You just said I was in charge! You didn't say anything bout watching them!" Briefly closing his eyes, Obi-Wan silently counted to ten, then opened them. "Okay, everyone that's clean and needs a towel come and get one." The kids ran out of the their changing area's and grabbed a towel. They then retreated back to there changing rooms. That left Obi with the little messy ones. He quickly took the paint from them (of course, most started to cry) and herded them towards the big sink at the back of the room, having to carry some who refused to walk. Of course, by the time they reached it, Obi-Wan himself was covered in paint. Slowly, very slowly, in fact, painstakingly slow, he decided, all the kids were scrubbed clean. By then, some of the older kids were clean and they took the toddlers to change out of their bathing suits. With all the little monsters in their changing rooms, Obi allowed himself to slump against a wall and close his eyes. Suddenly, all the kids ran out and stood in front of him. Since he was sitting and the kids were standing, they stood taller then him and Obi didn't like that. "Were hungry." Kenith demanded. "Huh? Oh sorry, you can't have a snack until snack time. But I'll read you all a story." "No! We want a snack now!" Joda yelled. "I'm sorry but-" "No snack, no peace! No snack, no peace!" Kenith started shouting. The other kids caught on fast and soon the room was booming with little voices. With nothing else to do, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and pretended to ignore them. But instead of the little voices drifting off, they just grew louder. Still, Obi ignored him. That is, until he got a pillow to the face. Soon, all the little kids were bombarding him with pillows. "Hey-" Obi's cry was cut short when he got a mouthful of the couch cushion. "Cut it out!" he finally managed to yell above the crowd, standing up. The kids retreated bit when he stood taller then them but only a little, and for a short time. They then overpowered him, hitting him with the pillows and cushions and tackling him. Obi-Wan fell to the ground helpless, hoping they would just get tired and go away. But, as we know, he was wrong. Dead wrong.

This is where we came in. Poor, innocent Obi, trapped under a pile of squirming kids who think he's a very soft, small mountain. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse- "Bing, Bing, Bing." The bell sounded, signaling it was snack time. The kids backed away from Obi-Wan, murmuring and looking towards Kenith. "Little kids go take their naps, cleaning supplies are in the back closet, everyone else knows what to do." He told them. Then there was lots of movement, Obi could sense it, but was still curled up in a ball on the floor, afraid to open his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he stayed in that position, but when everything was quiet, except for the sound of the holovid, he got up enough courage to open his eyes. Everything was spotless, the little ones were asleep on their mats in the corner and the older ones sitting intently watching the holovid. "What- what happened?" he asked. "You were a good baby-sitter, but if you don't want to baby-sit for us again, you won't have to." Kenith said, his eyes still glued to the moving picture. "You mean you cleaned all that mess up?" "'Course. If we didn't we wouldn't get anymore padawan sitters and we'd have to behave all the time." Obi was still staring at the group in disbelief when Shia's master came back. "Obi, I see you've done a good job. Well, you're free to go now." Obi stared at Shia's master for a moment, then darted out the door, vowing to never come back. "Oh, you're back." Qui-Gon said when Obi-Wan got home. "How was it?" "I learned that kids… well, it was an experience master." "That's good to hear. You see, my little niece is in town and- Tia, come here a minute." A little blue-eyed girl came from the kitchen area. "I have a council meeting tonight and I was hoping you could look after her. What do you say Obi-Wan? Obi?" But Obi had fainted on the floor. 

   [1]: mailto:dawnh@gscyclone.com



End file.
